The Fragile rose
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A young girl who lost her mother has the same sickness as her...She never went outside before or even meet anyone outside the main house...A guardian who locks her only inside her will not let outside. A father of great sadness doesn't know how he can con


_**The Fragile Rose**_

_**Main house people**_

Aina Sokoshama- A 14 year old girl who is a only child of a Rich and power chan in Konohagakure(Sp?) She has silky silver hair that brushes the ground. Her eyes are ruby red. She is only 4 feet and 9 inches tall. She is in grave danger of losing her movement of her legs because of her sickness. She is very quiet and shy. She cries because of the pain that she gives other. She had locked must of her voice away because never had any friends, because of Nana her maid who keep her lock up in her room all day. She is very fragile. She wears a blackish kimono with a silver rose bud. Once her father is gone she is the leader of the Sokoshama chan. Not know way inside of her is a gem which is called the Full Moon ruby. The Full Moon Ruby contains power that her mother passed on inside on her.

Nana- A 6 foot woman who in her middle 60's. She is way over protective of Aina and keeps Aina locked away into her room. She has all gray hair from worrying to much about Aina and her eyes are black. Be lock up in one room this is how Aina's mother Keiko died by keeping her locked away. Keep the humming bird lock away in her cage. Until It dies. She wears a shirt and skirt saying "Know your place." She know everything there is to Fighting and Healing the sick but does not know how to cure Aina's Sickness yet.

Akito Sokoshama-Right he is the leader of the chan. He is the father of Aina. A well known Anbu which keeps that unknown to Aina his daughter. He has red hair and blue eyes. He is a kind, and caring father. He loves to write about nature, and his daughter.

_**Branch Members**_

Lace- A 13 year old lover of Aina's ever since they were kids. He is a suck for love when it comes to her. Serious when someone is hurting Aina. He has wild silver hair and golden eyes. He is a chunin.

Katie-A 12 year old girl who loves to follow Aina around like a baby duck with it's mother. She does everything that Aina does. Get very worried over one sickness and faint. She promised Aina that she will find a cure for her sickness. She is a genin. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

_**History of the Sokoshama chan**_

_**To The country of the Fire to the country of the wind, and to the country of the earth the Sokoshama Chan has been found in each main village. The men of the village hidden in the sand are the most strongest but the dumb, the men in the village hidden in the rocks have the great wisdom but lack in strength, and in the village hidden in the leaves have both Strength and wisdom. For the women for the village hidden in the sand are dumb and slutty. For the women in the village hidden in the rocks are the strong and trash talkers. Last the women in the village hidden in the leaves are witty, graceful, beautiful, and calm. Ever since the main leader's wife of the Sokoshama chan died was unable to marry another because it would break both Akito's and Aina's heart. Sokoshama clan for the other villages are trying find Mr. Right for Aina so she would take over because everyone thinks the great Akito has lost his mind.

* * *

**_

_**Part 1**_

_**There is a first time for everything...**_

"Okay our next few missions are going to be in one giant place. So don't get lost." Kakashi said as he walks with his students. "You heard him...not get lost...Baka.." Sasuke said smirking. "I won't get lost for the hundredth time! You're the one Sasuke who going to get lost." Naruto said crossing his arms. Sakura sign and asked "Why is there 7 missions in one place?" "Because they are the richest family in Konohagakure, and a better Chance we can make more money for the village." He said as he reads his book then continues "Naruto please try not to break any thing." "I WON'T! WHY IS EVERY ONE TELLNG ME NOT TO DO STUFF!"Naruto yells. "Because you forget easily and do something stupid without think. You moron" Sasuke said. "This is it."Kakashi-sensei said pointing to the very large 2 story house. "WOAH! IT IS BIG!" Naruto yells. "Who are you and what do you want?" Ace said appearing out of nowhere. "We are here for the missions." Kakashi said handing Ace the information of the missions. "Oh follow me to the garden." Ace said as he runs very fast. Group Seven follow his movement and follow him every step of the way. "You're fast for a 9 year old boy." Naruto said "I AM NOT 9 YEARS OLD!FYI I AM 14 YEARS OLD AND I AM NOT LITTLE!" Ace screams in anger. "Now...Now Ace... You are going to wake up Aina-sama..." Nana said stepping in front of them. "This is the garden group seven. Please try to keep it down we have the Clan leader's only daughter sleeping right in that room...here Plant these Rose bush, Lilies, and the rest of these pot flower..." Nana said as she point to a huge pile of bushes and Flower. "I will proved every one with sneaks and lunch... I go to the market to by Lady Aina some new clothes... I will be back in 2 hours come Ace you too must help me pick out some new ninja clothes for you." Nana said dragging with her to the outside the gate and to the market.

_**During Group seven work**_

"I wonder what this Lady Aina looks like..." Sakura said wondering as she digs a hole for a plant. Then She, Sasuke, and Kakashi notice Naruto staring at a girl who looks pale and very upset. Both Naruto and the Girl stared at each other. "Naruto...that is the daughter of the leader clan." Kakashi said appearing next to Naruto. "She looks very sad..."Sakura said noticing the blue eyes so glassy. Naruto waves at the girl with a friendly smile on his face. Then she gotten up and disappeared into her room. "Um...Could not help but do you want to...meet...um Lady Aina?" Katie asked shy pecking out the 1st floor window. "She never seen or met any other people outside the clan...um...She never been outside her room or the house...She is always sad when she is inside but sense Nana is not her I can see if she feel like walking for a few minutes..."Katie said quietly. "Yes I would like to meet the daughter of the Sokoshama clan leader..." Kakashi said nicely. "Oh o-okay I will try to g-get her outside for a few minutes." Katie said as she close the window runs up the stair to Aina's room.

_**With Aina**_

"Why does this boy wave at me? I am nothing but trouble for others." Aina said as she slowly puts down her picture of her and mother under her pillow. "Um-Aina-sama? Will you like to come outside with me... T-to meet group seven?" Katie said bowing before Aina. "I don't know if Nana will not like that..." Aina said worried look on her face. "But Nana is not here... So will you come outside."

_**With Group seven**_

"Sorry...If I kept you waiting...Mr Kakashi..." Katie said as she came out of the main house. "Sorry...If I kept you waiting...Mr Kakashi..." Katie said as she came out of the main house. "I'm sorry if I can't... She doesn't want to come out the h-house for some reason." "That alright.."Kakashi mutters as he went back to his Make out Make out Paradise. "Is t-there any t-thing else...You need me to do?" Katie said shyly... "Nothing else. But thanks." Sakura said as she continues to plants some lilies. "Okay...J-Just ring this... If you need anything..." Katie mutter shyly as gives Sakura a cute bell with a red blue bell. "Thank you. We will." Sakura said as she picks up the bell puts in her into the pocket.

_**A hour later**_

"Okay what is next?" Kakashi asked Katie. "To plant the pine trees on the hill near on the top of the Sakura tree." Katie said as she points to 10 seedling trees. "Okay." Kakashi said picking 4 of them starts to carrying them to the top. Sakura lifts the youngest and lightest pine tree seedling. Naruto was having trouble because he choose the biggest and heaviest trees. "Help!" Naruto yells because one of the heaviest accentually fell on top of him. "You moron!" Sakura yells at him sliding down the hill. "I-It i-is o-okay t-to m-mess u-up o-once... in a w-while." The gang looked into the forest of Sakura tree to see the Blossom falling down upon a sweet look girl with purple hair that touched the ground of the fallen pink petals. Her purple hair blew into wind as her eyes glow blue. "Wow... She is so Beautiful..."Naruto said with drooling hang of his mouth. "She is so cute..." Sakura said. Sasuke just stare at the girl. "Well who are you?" Kakashi asked the girl. "I am Aina Sokoshama. The only child of Akito." She said walking to Naruto, and picking up the heavy tree without trouble. "Are you okay?"  
"Um thank you...I am Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto said as he scratching back off his head with a little hint of pink. "Nice to meet you N-Naruto-kun..." She said putting the tree down in the hole. "I am Sakura Haruno... YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She screams as she hugging Aina. "She is 14 years old. Just to let you know." Kakashi whispers to Sakura. "HOW SHE! SHE LOOKS SO YOUNG AND CUTE!" She yells shaking Kakashi to death. "What is you're name?" She ask Sasuke with light smile. "Sasuke Uchiha..." He said looking at she straight into her eyes. "It nice to meet you all... You are the very first people that I have meet in my life then my family... This actually the first being out side too..." She said smiles at them. "Daughter... Are you okay, Aina?" Her father said just appearing out of nowhere. "Oh Father!" She attaching herself to his arm. "I will take that as a yes. Oh Kakashi It has been awhile." he said looking at Kakashi. "Yo Akito-sama... I see your friend Nana has been keeping her in her room all day." Kakashi said patting Aina on the head. "Yes I know... If Nana keeps this up she going to end up like you know who."Akito whispers in Kakashi's ear. "May I help them, Dad?" Aina said shyly.

"Go ahead but don't get hurt." She smiles at her dad and runs towards Naruto, Sasuke,and Sakura telling them she could help. "No way! This is what we ninjas must do!" Naruto said trying to impress Aina by carrying the biggest tree seedling but fail by fall down the hill and having Aina picking up that giant tree seedling by hand. "What have you guys been feeding her?" Kakashi asked Akito with a sweat drop on back of his head. "She get served three meals day. All with healthy food and three cups of milk a day too." Akito said quietly depressed. "What's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked Akito but this time with sorrow. "She reminds me of my wife be fore she passed away... But as much as I hate to see...That my ninja skills are deceasing very quickly." "Why is that?" "About one week ago...I had the two leaders and we were talking about how this clan will fall into piece about of my wife's death. How I am grow weak and weaker without her... I let my child eavesdrop on us... I didn't even know but the other noticed as soon the talked started." Akito said watching his daughter help Naruto and the gang take the trees up the hill with out no problem. "Maybe it not that but you old age..." Kakashi teased Akito. "I AM ONLY 29 YEARS OLD! 2 YEAR OLDER THEN YOU!" Akito said as his hair went smooth to Pointy. "But why is gray hair... Right There." Kakashi said pointing at a bunch of gray hair and hold a mirror up to his face. "NNNOOO!" Akito said freaking out over a bunch of gray hair. "We are done. Dad!" Aina said appearing in front of him. "Aina do I have gray hair right here?" "No You don't. Why?" She questioned him. "COME YOU DIRTY SNAKE IN A GRASS!" Akito said running after Kakashi who start running for he dear life depend on this last run. "Would you like to have lunch now?" She asked Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Yeah!" Naruto said. "Sounds great." Sakura said. "Hn...Shore" Sasuke said. "Great what would you like?" "Ramen!" "YOU MORON! THE WORLD DOESN'T GO AROUND RAMEN! Sorry about him... I would like plain rice..."Sakura said as she hits Naruto in the head making giant bruise. "Just plain rice?Sakura-chan?" She ask Sakura. "I am on a diet." She confused. "Okay what about you? Sasuke-kun?" She said looking at him. He came over to her and whispers "A rice ball with Katsuobushi filling, please." "Please wait a few minutes and I while I go and cook." Aina said walking into the kitchen. "What about me?"Kakashi asked. "She knows what you like ready you moron!" Akito said elbowing him in the back.

_**About 5 minutes later.**_

She come out with 6 plates with 3 on each arm. "Here Naruto-kun here is you ramen." She said putting a large size bowl down in front of him. "Here you go Sakura-chan." Aina said handing Sakura to hers. "Your Sasuke-kun. Father unit, and Kakashi's food." She said handing them theirs. "And last mine."


End file.
